


[Podfic] Reclamation

by RsCreighton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discussions of Suicide, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Precognition, a relatively happy ending as unlikely as that sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: In an alternate universe, one man still struggles with a moral decision made many years before.





	[Podfic] Reclamation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyinrepetition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/924488) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Thank you to copperbadge for having blanket permission! <3
> 
> This was recorded as a birthday podfic for JoyInRepetition! <3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Reclamation: 39:17

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bHP%5d%20Reclamation.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bHP%5d%20Reclamation.mp3) | **Size:** 36 MB | **Duration:** 39:17
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bHP%5d%20Reclamation.m4b) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 39:17

  
---|---


End file.
